


One Small Fraction

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "High School" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Fraction

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me"
> 
> Features an inappropriate student/teacher relationship. Student is 18.

 

The bell rang.

"Tests on my desk, have a good weekend!" Regina called loudly, then realised she had no idea why. She looked up. She was sitting behind the large desk at the front of a classroom. 12 grade math. Yes of course. How could she have forgotten?

Students filed out, piling test papers on her desk, all rushing to leave as this was the last class of the day.

One student was being noticeably tardy.

"How can I help you Miss Swan?" Regina asked. She tried her best not to think about what had happened between them the weekend before.

"Miss Mills, I wanted to ask you about question seven here..." Emma said a little too loudly and put her paper on the desk.

Regina glanced down at the paper and waited until she and Emma were alone in the classroom. Regina looked up at the eighteen year old blonde. "You wanted to ask me about this..." she waved at the paper, "simple fraction when you appear to have had no trouble with the more difficult questions?"

Emma nodded and bent to lean in closer. "I thought maybe I could come over to yours for another private tutorial."

Regina licked her lips. "We shouldn't, what about Henry?" Whatever would he think about them being together?

"Who's Henry?"

Regina opened her mouth to reply then realised she had no idea. "He's the state director of education," she lied.

"I won't tell if you won't," Emma grinned.

Regina just couldn't resist.


End file.
